bride_of_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Bride of Discord
Bride of Discord is the first fanfiction in the Bride of Discord trilogy. The main protagonist is Fluttershy. Blurb What if Discord hadn't been turned to stone by the Mane Six? What if he had escaped? It is three years following their battle with Discord and the Mane Six are happy in their new and comfortable lives, until their enemy returns and will only relieve Equestria of his havoc in exchange for a bride. Summary The story starts with the Mane Six wearing the Elements of Harmony and preparing to defeat Discord. When the Elements do their job, Pinkie Pie notices that Discord is nowhere to be seen. A few hours later, they ask Princess Celestia what happened. Celestia reveals to Twilight Sparkle that Discord left moments before the Elements could hurt him, and she advises the Mane Six to keep their Elements on at all times to be ready for when Discord next attacks. After a year with no sign of Discord, they assume he has left for good and begin to feel at ease, with the exception of Twilight and Fluttershy. Fluttershy has regular nightmares about Discord. Then Twilight becomes a princess, Rarity becomes a popular fashionista, Rainbow Dash joins the Wonderbolts, Pinkie starts a party planning service in Canterlot, Applejack's produce becomes popular, and eventually the friends forget about Discord. Meanwhile stallions start taking interest in Fluttershy, who turns them down and is still having nightmares about the draconequus. Three years after the disappearance of Discord, Twilight calls her friends - except for Rainbow, who is busy - to Canterlot to help with the preparations of the Grand Galloping Gala. During dinner, Princess Cadance announces that she and Shining Armor are having a baby. Everyone congratulates the couple but Applejack notices that Fluttershy doesn't seem very happy. The next day, the preparations begin. Applejack confronts Fluttershy about her lack of enthusiasm in everything. Fluttershy says that she is still having nightmares about Discord and Applejack comforts her, saying that Discord is never going to come back. In a cave far away, Discord is planning to return soon with a different strategy than last time. A day before the Gala, Spike coughs up a message for Celestia, informing her of a crisis in Saddle Arabia and requesting the help of her, Princess Luna, and Cadance. Celestia leaves Twilight in charge of running the Gala and ruling Equestria. Fluttershy's friends realise that there is something wrong with her and Applejack tells them about her nightmares. They propose that she should perform a song at the Gala to make her feel better and she eventually agrees. At the Gala the next evening Rainbow arrives with the Wonderbolts, much to the delight of her friends. Then the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrive with their new cutie marks. Twilight says that everyone has come a long way, and a pony disguised Discord lurking nearby quietly agrees. So far the Gala is a success. Discord is bored with the Gala, but takes notice of how beautiful Fluttershy is when she sings her song, which is a success. He decides to put a stop to it and snatches Fluttershy while still onstage, revealing himself to everypony. He takes Twilight's horn away. He also reveals that the letter from Saddle Arabia was a hoax and shows everypony that he has captured Celestia, Luna and Cadence and has taken their horns away. He then makes it rain chocolate cats and dogs and disappears. Everyone at the Gala runs away in fright except for the Mane Six, Spike, the orphans that Applejack invited, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shining Armor, and the royal guards. Twilight orders Applejack and Rainbow Dash to take the orphans down to the cellar and Fluttershy to take care of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Shining Armor volunteers to round up the guards to protect the citizens of Canterlot. Discord continues to spread chaos in Equestria. While in Ponyville one evening he sees Big Mac and Cheerilee out on a date, and he unsuccessfully tries to ruin it. He then starts to think about how much they love each other. Later in Canterlot, Discord appears in the throne room where the Mane Six, Spike, Shining Armor, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are discussing Discord. He tries to make a proposition but nopony lets him talk, until Fluttershy steps in and asks that they should hear what he has to say. He says that they want three things from him: Twilight's horn, order in Equestria, and the princesses. He says that they will have to do three things to get them back: promise to never use the Elements against him for Twilight's horn, give him a small piece of land to enjoy his chaos on to get order, and give him a willing bride in exchange for the princesses. They are appalled at the first and third things they must give him, but think that the piece of land is possible. He gives them a bit of time to think his proposition over. The friends have a discussion about Discord's negotiation. In the meantime Discord is telling the princesses about his plan. He asks if any of them wants to marry him, and they all decline straight away. Then the Mane Six and Spike arrive and Discord goes off to meet them. They promise to never use the Elements against him and they give him the piece of land around the ruins of the Castle of The Two Sisters, and Discord returns Twilight's horn and ceases his chaos. He asks about his bride and the friends tell him that they wouldn't send anypony to marry him. Discord gives them three days to give him a bride or he might kill the three princesses. Back in Canterlot the friends realise that without the sisters, Equestria is stuck in eternal night. They each volunteer to marry Discord, but they change their minds when they realise that they have commitments. Fluttershy is the only one who didn't volunteer, and she realises that her only commitments are her animals, that can be taken care of by somepony else, and her friends. When Fluttershy is sleeping she has a nightmare about Discord telling her to marry him. She wakes up and goes to the kitchen to get food where she meets Applejack. Fluttershy tells her that she is thinking of going with Discord. Applejack is against the idea but she suggests that they should ask Zecora for advice. At Zecora's hut, Zecora looks at Fluttershy's tea leaves and tells her that if she goes with Discord, she will have great happiness, and all Discord needs is some love. Applejack says that Zecora must be wrong. Zecora offers to look at her teacup, but Applejack declines even when she says that she will help her with her conflicting emotions for Spike. When they leave the hut Fluttershy tells Applejack that if nopony offers themselves by the next day she will go. The next day Fluttershy leaves for Discord's refurbished castle and writes a note for her friends, saying Applejack will explain where she's gone. When she arrives at Discord's castle he at first is disbelieving that she has offered herself but soon realises that it isn't a joke. Discord tells her that she will never see her friends again but will have whatever else she likes. Just as Discord is proposing formally, the rest of the Mane Six arrive with Spike. They protest at first but Fluttershy tells them that it is her decision and Applejack backs her up. She says goodbye to each of them separately. Then she turns to Discord and accepts his proposal. He teleports the both of them away and transports the princesses to her friends, who tearfully tell them that Discord has taken Fluttershy. Cast for the Audio Drama * Mary Medley: Fluttershy, Princess Cadence, Apple Bloom * BigApplePie: Discord, Shining Armor, Big Macintosh, Prince Blueblood (all for Episodes 1-9) * DaWillstanator: Discord, Prince Blueblood (both for Episode 10) * IMShadow007: Twilight Sparkle * DisneyFanatic2364: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle (singing voice), Flutterby Lily * Pinkie Rose: Pinkie Pie * InWeTellemnar: Rarity, Princess Luna * itsannachloem: Princess Celestia, Scootaloo, Cheerilee * SAMMY-SAN: Spike * Bronymonster44: Fancy Pants * Steven Zacharias: Soarin * icecreamconeLPS: Sweetie Belle * DawnfireGalinndan: Discord's Shoulder Devil, Discord's Shoulder Angel * galeforce3192: Zecora * Colour Blitz: Shining Armor (Episode 10) * littlemanjack98: Big Macintosh (Episode 10) * Additional Voices: Angela Secrest, Card Shuffle, iFerbx, KdaAnimefan2, Layla Crazor, pinkkittykat100, TheOliverules Trivia * This is the first fanfiction in the Bride of Discord universe. * Bride of Discord was inspired by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve's The Beauty and The Beast. It also has multiple elements from the 1991 animated film of the same name. Gallery BoDCover.jpg|By Nstone53 Drawing for bride of discord by luludamouse-d6myf4z.jpg|By LuluDaMouse|link=http://luludamouse.deviantart.com/art/Drawing-for-Bride-Of-Discord-401354531 bof_by_cortella-d6ndnvg.jpg|By cortella|link=http://sta.sh/01axyz4q144v